Believe in Heaven
by DreamerDust
Summary: [pre series] After being exiled from Asgard, Loki tries to start a new life. Slight LokixMayura


First Loki fic! Hopefully not too OOC or anything. :D Pre-series, Loki tries to find direction in his new life.

Disclaimer: Kinoshita Sakura is the proud owner of Loki! -weeps-

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

Believe in Heaven

-----

-----

-----

Loki felt the sun's unforgiving rays pulling at his eyelids, glaring at him to wake up. A dull, raw pain in his head told him that this was going to be the hangover of the century… or maybe even for eternity.

Why the fuck did sunlight on the Earth have to be _so_ damn bright anyway? Sunlight in Asgard was never so bright. It was soft, warm… so beautiful. Castles rising up in a picture perfect scenery, right out of a myth. Hell, he _was_ from a myth. Yes, Asgard was where he belonged… where he should be right now…

Foggy emerald eyes opened a crack then quickly closed again. For a moment, just for one ephemeral second, they looked scarlet. But that must have been a trick of the sunlight. Wine glasses littered the sheets and all over the floor. Some broken, some still half full. Bottles of wine lined the walls, many of them depleted of the liquid they once held.

A knock came at the door. Loki didn't respond, only turned over and tried to block out the harsh sunlight that streamed through his windows. He hadn't even changed into sleeping clothes in his bed; he was still dressed in his white dress shirt and stiff black shorts.

"Loki-sama?" Yamino tentatively called.

A murmur was the reply.

"Loki-sama, it's well over noon," Yamino said, "you should get up now."

Every word Yamino said, though quiet, pounded through Loki's head as if each syllable had been the strike of a hammer. He really couldn't hold his alcohol like he used to.

"God damn it, Yamino-kun," Loki groaned, sitting up and putting a hand to his head though it brought no relief, "Please… shut the curtains. It's killing my eyes."

Yamino hurriedly shuffled over and drew the heavy drapes down, leaving the room in near darkness. With that, Loki felt much better and simply sat and stared at his feet. His small, bare feet… a child's feet. Frustration started to boil in his veins but the excruciating pain of more hangover symptoms stopped his anger.

"Loki-sama, I've brought you some medicine. It should help you feel better," It was then that Loki noticed the platter in Yamino's hand. A single glass goblet stood there, a thick greenish concoction inside.

"What the hell is that?" Loki muttered, wincing as more pain coursed through his brain.

Yamino's glasses glinted, "I ordered it through the mail! It is a supposed hangover miracle cure, made from a rare green plant that must be picked under the full moon located in Indonesia. It's called 'Spring Clean: clear your head of a hangover instantly!'"

Rather than chastise Yamino on how ridiculous the whole advertisement sounded, Loki simply took the goblet and downed it in one gulp. It tasted minty but bitter at the same time and Loki nearly gagged. But miraculously, he did feel better.

"Loki-sama," Yamino said as Loki placed the goblet back on the platter, "you must stop drinking so much. Your body, especially now, cannot handle it—"

"I know! Dammit, Yamino-kun, I know," Loki tried to yell but it came out as a croak and he had to lower his voice to ease the painful ringing in his ears, "…I can't even forget about my problems for a few hours without suffering a damn hangover."

Yamino suddenly looked out through the crack in the curtains where the bright day lay, "Loki-sama, I believe… that things will get better."

"No shit?"

"Please, Loki-sama," Yamino looked back at Loki, concern in his eyes, "please try to adjust to life here."

"Like hell I will," Loki seethed, "What I need to do is get back to Asgard."

"You know it's impossible," Yamino stated.

At this, Loki was quiet and the reflections from the glasses all around his bed and within his bed sheets managed to catch the sliver of light still in the room and reflected to his face. His eyes were bitter and dark.

"Ah I know, Loki-sama!" Yamino suddenly slapped a hand into the other, an idea having occurred to him, "Didn't you always love solving mysteries and riddles? Why don't we set up a detective agency?"

"Do you think I have time for that?" Loki asked angrily, "You think I have time to be playing games on Earth while Odin does what he will in Asgard?"

"Well, will you at least try it? It could perhaps take your mind off your dilemma for some time so that you can think of other solutions," Yamino pleaded, sounding so despondent, "You know I hate to see you like this. If you hate the agency then we can always stop."

The room was silent for a long while.

Loki sighed, then, "All right, let's give it a try."

**… … …**

Loki sat, his hangover completely gone now though he still felt rather depressed. How was he to survive in this world? It was so different from what he was used to… the world of flowers, of fields, of light, of—

Yamino's call awakened Loki from his thoughts.

"Loki-sama!" Yamino then appeared at the door to his study, a very happy expression on his face, "We have a client!"

He opened the door wider and a girl stepped in. Tall, pretty, with a head full of long rosy hair. But her most captivating feature had to be her eyes, a bright crimson that glittered with life. A happy and excited smile lifted her lips pleasantly.

"Welcome," Loki said, standing up. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from this whole business yet but it was somewhat… intriguing. A smile threatened to quirk his lips.

"It's been a while since we had a client," Yamino declared. He winked at Loki as if the statement could somehow make the auburn-haired boy look more experienced despite his appearance.

The girl suddenly approached Loki and rested a hand on his head while exclaiming "Why, you're only a child!" …and he longed to be his true handsome height.

She talked to him and he longed to have back his true deep voice.

But suddenly he didn't quite want to go back to his true heavenly home anymore.

-----

-----

-----

_Fin._

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

Hopefully, 'twas enjoyable. :D

DreamerDust


End file.
